Haircut
by AAJL
Summary: "Ah, Prez, I should probably tell you... I'm getting a haircut." "Huh?" Usui decides to get a haircut, much to Misaki's dismay. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own KWMS.**

**

* * *

**

Just like any other normal lunch hour, Misaki and Usui were sitting together on the rooftop talking about whatever passed through their minds. Usui, being the stalker he was, had decided to agitate Misaki by calling her late into the night during her nightly study. This had occurred over the past two nights and had resulted in a very tired Usui, which led to him currently resting his head in Misaki's lap in an attempt to sleep. Usui being Usui and Misaki being Misaki, the idea for Usui to sleep didn't exactly go as planned.

Misaki was absentmindedly running her fingers through his long, blonde locks, happy that she could leave behind the stress that built up with her paperwork and part-time job, even if it was only for an hour. Usui had his eyes closed, enjoying the feeling of Misaki's fingers in his hair.

"So long," she kept murmuring to herself as she continued to gently pull her fingers through his hair.

That reminded Usui.

"Ah, Prez, I should probably tell you... I'm getting a haircut," he said in a monotone voice, wearing his trademark bored expression.

"Huh?"

"Is Prez going deaf? I said I'm getting a haircut."

"I'M NOT GOING DEAF!" she yelled, then paused as she considered the more important facts. "Wait, you're getting a haircut_?_"

"Yeah," Usui said, rubbing his ears. "Prez, you should really lower that voice of yours, especially when it comes to certain bedroom activities. I certainly don't want anyone to hear you scream in pleasure except me," he said, winking suggestively.

"P-PERVERT!"

_Ouuuuch._

"Misa-chan, that hurts, you know," he whined, removing his hands from his ears. "Of course, just about anything could be a potential weapon. I know that some things, performed at a high level of intensity, will result in bedridden pain-"

"You want something that hurts? Well, this will hurt for sure!"

_PUNCH._

"Ow," Usui whined in a mocking tone, rubbing at his left forearm which was sure to have a nasty bruise. "Misa-chan hit me."

That did it.

After Misaki had calmed down from her temper tantrum (and Usui had gotten over the fact that he now had at least five bruises on each arm and one on his left cheek), they assumed their original positions, his head in her lap.

"So, what's this about a haircut?" Misaki asked, playing with the end of his school tie.

"Ah, I thought my hair was getting a bit long, so I'm gonna cut it shorter. I'm going to a hairdressing salon this afternoon."

"When you say shorter, how much... shorter do you mean, exactly?" She looked away as a light blush coloured her face.

"Does that mean Misa-chan likes my long hair?" he asked teasingly.

"No!" she denied, her blush rapidly growing darker. "I was just curious."

"Well... I was planning on going for a bald shave, but-"

"YOU'RE _NOT_ SHAVING YOUR HEAD COMPLETELY BALD, DO YOU HEAR ME?"

"So Misa-chan _does_ like my hair long."

"You're wrong!" she yelled, her now deep-red blush a dead giveaway of the fact that Usui had been right about the hair.

"If that's the case, then why don't you want me to shave my head completely bald? Is it because you'll have to wait a long time for my hair to grow back in so that you can comb it with your fingers again?"

"If you shave your head completely bald, it'll go against the school dress code, you moron!"

* * *

(Tuesday afternoon, 4:15pm)

"Welcome to Fantastic Cuts!" A young woman, who couldn't have been more than twenty five years old, was running around welcoming every customer who walked through the door with a pamphlet and a small bottle of sample shampoo.

As soon as she saw Usui, her face lit up like a six-year-old who was dying to open their presents on Christmas Day.

"Welcome!" she gushed enthusiastically, slipping him an extra three bottles of sample shampoo and giving him more informational pamphlets than normal. "What was your purpose for coming to Fantastic Cuts this afternoon, sir?"

"I just wanted to get a haircut-" He was cut off as a flood of girls in their teens and early twenties crowded around him.

"Wow! He's so cool!"

"Hey there, I've never seen you around before! What's your name?"

"I don't have a clue as to who you are, but you're hot, so can I get your phone number?"

"Ladies, calm down!" A middle aged lady pushed her way through the crowd. Studying her physical appearance, Usui came to the conclusion that this woman was somewhere in her forties. "Leave the young man alone! Now, sir, what was your purpose for coming here this afternoon?"

"I was hoping to get a haircut, if you don't mind."

"But of course, sir. Come right this way."

The lady led him to a private room right at the back of the store.

"Now, will this do in terms of privacy?" she asked kindly, patting the only chair in the room as an invitation to sit down.

"Yes, thank you very much," he replied, sitting in said chair.

"Alright, how much did you want cut off? I can see your hair is quite long, so I'm assuming that you want a fair bit cut off, am I right?"

"No. My girlfriend likes my hair long, so if it's not too much trouble, about _this_ much, please." _I hope Ayuzawa doesn't ever find out I referred to her as my girlfriend and told someone that she liked my hair long. She'd definitely have my head for that._

"Of course."

Usui watched the lady's reflection in the mirror as she circled around him, cutting off little bits and pieces of hair. He would be eternally grateful to this woman who saved him from the mob of girls who may have molested him without her interference and seemed to be one of those odd ones out who had absolutely no romantic interest in him whatsoever.

"Hard life, eh?"

"Huh?"

"Must be tough being such a hit with the girls, huh?"

"You could say that." _It's even harder trying to get the attention of a certain demon Prez._

The woman chuckled.

"Well, let's hope the ladies calm down after you get married. I know the boys did after I got married," she smiled, flashing the brilliant diamond ring on her left hand. "Good luck to you, sir."

Usui smiled politely.

"Thank you very much."

After a short while, the woman took a few steps back from Usui.

"There! All done!" she said, assessing Usui's new hairdo and feeling pleased with her work. "Was there anything else you wanted, sir?"

"No, this is exactly what I wanted. Thank you very much."

* * *

_Ding dong._

Misaki's head snapped up from the thick Chemistry book she was studying, wondering who could have decided to visit such a poor, worn-out house. Suzuna and her mother had their own set of keys.

Unless... No, it couldn't be...

"Hey, Prez."

Standing at her doorstep was Usui, with...

_Oh my God._ Misaki could have fainted right there and then.

Not a single strand of hair was left on his head, his bare scalp shining like a lightbulb in the afternoon sunlight.

"Holy- Usui, what the hell happened to your _hair_?" she shrieked in disbelief, pointing a finger at the living lightbulb standing in front of her.

"I shaved it bald, just as I was planning to, Prez."

"Didn't I tell you not to! Now the other boys will ignore the fact that crazy hairstyles are against the school dress code and... and..." She continued to speak in a rush, her nerves getting the best of her body as the list went on.

"Calm down, Prez. I still have all my hair. No need to worry."

"And then- wait, what?"

Usui pulled off the hairless wig to reveal a forest of tangled, blonde locks. Misaki sighed in relief as her eyes came in contact with his hair.

_Thank God. He still has all his hair._

"Did I scare you just now, Prez?" he joked, running one hand through his hair in an attempt to straighten out the tangles and style it at the same time.

"Of course you did! I thought-"

"-That you wouldn't have any hair to play with for the next few months?" he cut her off. "Of course not, Prez. I could've bought a wig for you to run your fingers through. There's no way I'd miss having Misa-chan grip my hair while we're doing _that_-"

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT, YOU STUPID IDIOT!"

* * *

**Haha, I had so much fun writing this XD**

**Reviews are kindly appreciated.**


End file.
